Tell Me What's Hurting You
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Kiaito knew he was there, watching him, he was in the dark where the worn out light bulb couldn't reach, Kiaito hated it, he wanted him to leave. Kiaito x Taito, slight Tekuno x Kiaito. Rating might go up


Nothing is better than Vocaloid yaoi, makes up for all the bullshit Miku x Luka.

I really hate that couple

On an unrelated note, does this count as incest? Also, the Haku x Spike fanfic is up, reading ad voting for the next crack pairing is most appritiated.

* * *

Kiaito whimpered, the halls of the slums where he lived were empty, the dim lightblub that lit the dirty, graphitized walls of wishes of death and despair and traces of blood on the walls with trash slumped up against the walls, Dell's laptop was shut, sitting by his bedroom door. He mostly worked in the hallways for some reason.

Everyone else was at dinner, except for them, that's when they were all alone in the dark halls in the Voyakiloid section (Note, I only give a damn about certain fan made)

Kiaito knew he was there, watching him, he was in the dark where the worn out light bulb couldn't reach, Kiaito hated it, he wanted him to leave, he let out a shaky breath, he walked slowly, his first aid kit at hand. Until all of a sudden his foot stopped, but the rest of his body jerked forward, he let out a small yelp as he fell down, falling face first on the dirty ground. He felt fluid in his nose begin to leak, he lifted his head slowly off the ground, he saw as blood fell drop by drop to the ground, his eyes widened as he lifted his hand to cover his bleeding nose, leaning on his other elbow. He looked at the ground, ignoring the loud stomp in front of him of his tormenter. He looked up, hand still over his nose with blood seeping through his fingers.

"Aw, broke your nose?" Taito asked, getting on his knee to look at the silver haired man, who looked at him with that blank gaze that always showed sadness like all the other fails that withered miserably in this hell. "That's what you get for being such a klutz." Taito laughed, taking Kiaito chin in his hand. Knocking his hand away, his nose still trickling with blood, Taito didn't mind, he liked it.

"You're the one who tripped me." Kiaito whined, Taito nodded, insisting it was his fault like he always did.

Kiaito squirmed, sitting up and reaching over to where he thought his first aid kit landed, only to realize it wasn't there, Kiaito's eyes widened in terror, he looked over at Taito, who had a ear wide grin on his face and Kiaito's precious first aid kit, Kiaito reached for it, but Taito simply threw it across the ground, sliding out of their sight.

"Out of sight, out of mind." Taito chuckled as Kiaito whimpered again, inching away, Taito grimaced, grabbing Kiaito's silver scarf and yanking him back towards him, "Where do you think you're going?" Taito asked, taking out his ice pick and bring it to Kiaito's face, "Run away, and it won't be pleasent for you."

"It's not plesant to begin with." Kiaito said quietly, Taito growled again.

"What do I have to do? Your so cute like that." Taito grinned again, Kiaito whimper, Taito chuckled, grabbing Kiaito by the throat and forcing him onto his feet. When they were up, Taito held Kiaito's throat strong enough to make him gag, Kiaito had tears in his eyes as he struggled to breath as Taito's grip got harder.

"Come on, say it, beg for mercy, I love it when you do that." Taito growled through bared teeth, his pupils small as he looked at Kiaito with that wicked grin. Kiaito had no choice, and begged that second for mercy. Taito let go of his throat, and laughed.

"Aw, you're so cute when you beg." Taito laughed, Kiaito had tears in his eyes, Taito was like the school yard bully, except in this case…

"I have better things to make you beg for, I wonder how cute it would be." Taito walked up to Kiaito, pushing him roughly against the wall, Taito still had that grin while Kiaito was whimpering, his eyes shut with little tears glistening from his eyes, his face off to the side as if hoping to escape his fate. "You're so cute, you know?" Taito said tauntingly.

"Maybe to you, I bet I look like I ran into a brick wall." Kiaito said quietly.

"More like falling on a filthy concrete floor." Taito replied with a smile that Kiaito wished he was blind so he didn't have to see it when Taito forced him to look at him.

Taking Kiaito's chin and forcing him to face him, and licked up some of the blood smeared on his lips. Kiaito's eyes darted open, and he couldn't hold back the yelp that aloud Taito to slip his tongue in his mouth, and sealed their lips together, Taito pressed against Kiaito, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth. Kiaito blushed a deep shade of red, wrapping himself around Taito. Taito smiled, parting from him and said, "You will always be cute to me." Taito kissed him again, licking up the metalic tang of Kiaito's lips.

Kiaito squirmed, whimpering out a no, Taito growled, grabbing Kiaito by the collar and slamming against the wall. Kiaito grunted in pain.

"You know, Kiaito, you can be so cute." Taito said, taking out the ice-pick again ad began to drag it across his cheek, staining his face further as blood trickled down from the fine line. Kiaito yelped in pain, Taito laughed again, his true yandere self showing. "But yet, your constant whining can be annoying at times, but every couple has its flaws."

Kiaito's eyes widend and he managed to push Taito off and yell, "Since when are we a couple?" He yelled, a new flair in his red eyes.

"Silly Kiaito, we're already together, if we wern't..." Taito the wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Why would I be doing these things?"

Kiaito squirmed, "And people call you a masochist." He murmured, Taito chuckled, tracing Kiaito's bloody cheek.

"And I am, but…" Taito closed in on him, "that doesn't mean I can't do these things." Taito kissed his nose; Kiaito yelped in pain, he was fairly certain it was broken. "I love you, you know." Taito murmered, Kiaito opened eyes as wide as he can.

"You have a sick version of love!" Kiaito yelled, "Why do you do this?" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Because I love you." Taito said

"Please." Kiaito sobbed, "Make it stop."

As if someone answered his plea, he heard some people walk down the hall Taito growled and said, "Tomorrow, you better be here." Taito gave him a kiss and left. Kiaito looked at him with tears in his eyes, what kind of love is this; he was just hoping Taito wasn't going to…

No Taito was a sadist as much as he is a masochist but he wouldn't do that. At least, that's what Kiaito hoped.

A few moments of staring at nothing, Hirane walked up to Kiaito, not saying anything, just holding his first aid kit that was thrown to the side, nearly forgotten about, Kiaito grabbed it and walked away without saying a word.

Hirane looked at Kiaito with a cocked eye brow, his first aid kit discarded like that, something's not right.


End file.
